All grown up and crazy
by Tabbygal
Summary: What happens when a little girl tells wild stories? She gets put in an asylum.
1. Chapter 1

It was a white door. With pink flowers on it. I wouldn't let it go, couldn't leave without it. That door held my sanity. Without it, I could be convinced that none of it was real. It was all just a dream.  
So it traveled with me, wherever I went. From hospital, to home. From home to asylum. They said I was crazy. Said it was all in my head… I supposed it would've been easier to say they were right and I had just imagined it all. But the thought of 'admitting' I was crazy just turned my stomach.  
Instead I spend my days in asylums, listening to different psychiatrists come and try to convince me it's all in my head. _All in the head._ I swear they're starting to make me crazy. Soon I'll start hearing voices. Seeing people that aren't there. With all the drugs I'm on, surely one of them will give me hallucinations.  
The blindingly white walls of my room keep me from drifting off into a daydream, so I just stare at my door. Waiting for it to open and someone to come through it. _Or something._ I made them put it in as my closet door. My room is set up like at home, though I have far fewer supplies. Nothing I could use to hurt myself or one of the orderlies.  
But I wouldn't hurt my orderly. Sometimes I think he almost believes me. He reminds me of someone I once knew, always so focused on doing his job perfectly. I guess one of the old patients threw a pencil at his eye, now he wears one eye patch. His name is Mike, and that makes me smile.  
I shut my eyes, trying to pretend I'm not here. I try to picture myself at home, before it all happened. It doesn't work, all I can see is a few weeks after I came back.  
_"She keeps babbling on about monsters and someone named Mike. Something about a cat." My mother was whispering to my father in hushed tones, I could hear from the other side of their bedroom door.  
"Kitty…" I said quietly, hugging my bear tighter.  
"That's what all children do, it's just a phase. It'll pass as she gets older and realizes what isn't real."  
_I was too young to understand what they were saying then, but I understand it perfectly well now. They think I dreamed up this elaborate story and told it until I even believed it was true. They think I'm crazy.  
A strange clicking noise makes my eyes snap open and I look around. I recognize that noise. I'm not sure from where, but I know it. There's a flash of purple on the other side of my room.  
"Who's there?" I demand, sitting up. There's more tapping and swishing sound coming towards me. And suddenly I know what the sound is from. I give a swift intake of breath and feel my eyes go wide.  
_"You!"_ I hiss. His shape slowly takes form in front of me. A wide mouth, surrounded by purple scales. Two green eyes that pop out more than a bullfrog. Four arms and four legs with the body of a snake.  
"N-now hold on there." His words come out in a natural hiss, but he held all four hands up in defense.  
"Just hear me out."  
"Randall." I whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

I could only remember so much from my three year old mind, but I could remember an intense fear and hatred for this _thing._  
"What are you doing here?" I demanded, scooting back instinctively. Randall gave a twirl of one of his hands and slithered closer.  
"Looking for you, of course." He spun around, glancing at my door. "Or rather, that."  
"Get out." I ordered, not wanting to listen to another word. There was a nagging memory in the back of my mind about him. Something important... I can remember being afraid, so afraid. Then Kitty came through a door to save me, and... Randall was there! He had tried to kill him. I shoved myself back farther on my bed.  
"Get out, now!" I yelled. There's a small window in my room, and I see two orderlies stopping to look inside. Randall immediately blended into the surroundings, making me look more crazy than I already did. The first orderly shook his head and said something to the other and they moved along.

"Monster." I said more quietly. Randall appeared again, this time right beside me.  
"Of the highest quality." He said with wide grin.  
"Ugh!" I pushed myself off the opposite side of the bed. Randall's eyes followed me, sparks of anger in them.  
"Don't forget that it's your fault I'm here. You should be the one to help me get back."  
"It's not-" I started to protest, then remember more. Jumping on top of him and beating him with random objects. Then we threw him through a door and broke the door. I decided to change my approach.  
"You deserved it!"  
He slithered over towards me. "Obviously this isn't going to be as civil as I hoped. But I'm not leaving, unless through that door." Randall stated, eyes glued to my white and pink door. I shrugged, stepping aside.  
"You can try, but there's only a closet on the other side. I've opened it a thousand times looking for your world."  
He sneered at me and scuttled to the door, inspecting it. "Do you really expect me to believe Sullivan hasn't come to visit you? Just how stupid do you think I am?" He yanked the door open, then shut it in frustration as nothing but the closet appeared.  
"Sullivan?" I asked, confused now.  
Randall's head snapped around and he chuckled. He walked towards me, drawing himself to his full height far above me, tilting his head down at me and saying in a demeaning tone.  
"Kitty?"  
I felt myself shrinking back, upset that I was still afraid of him. "Oh.."  
He scoffed and turned away once more, going back to inspect the door. He placed his lower set of hands on it, feeling the crack along it that had appeared the morning after it happened.  
"This door's been through the shredder..." He muttered to himself. Then he narrowed his large eyes and looked closer.  
"But someone's putting it back together."  
"They are?" I exclaimed, hurrying forward to study it myself. Randall scurried up the wall, shaking off his lower left arm with a "euh" sound. I step to the side as well, recognizing that I must have brushed against him.  
"It's not like you're all roses." I spouted, noticing the dirt crusted in his scales. Taking a closer look I can see he's also thinner, with scars covering his scaly body.  
"How can you tell someone's putting it back together?" I asked, choosing to change the subject. Randall rolled his eyes with a look of disgust.  
"I'm a monster." Was all he said.  
"How long will it take?"  
He climbed back down the wall to look at the door. A grin spread across his face.  
"Anytime now. Then I go home, _and_ I get to see Sully again."


End file.
